Strange Predicament
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot set after The Firebending Masters. Slight Yaoi. Zuko and Aang have dreams one night. What happens when they make a startling discovery?


1**Well, I guess you can say this is my first Yaoi fic. Ok, it's not yaoi, since Aang and Zuko share an accidental kiss, but...**

**Just read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Aang was walking down a river of the Fire Nation. He spotted Katara, smiled and ran over to her._

"_Hey, Katara." He said. "I brought you these flowers."_

_Katara smiled and took the small bouquet of flowers. "Oh, Aang, they're beautiful!"_

_Aang blush3ed. "Not as pretty as you. Wanna join me for a picnic?"_

"_I'd love to."_

_The two held hands and skipped through a field of flowers laughing and smiling. They sat down on a picnic blanket with a sunset view. The picnic was an assortment of fruits, vegetables, and pies. Katara placed a hand on Aang's hand and fed him a grape. Aang did the same for Katara._

_Later, Katara was leaning against Aang. She gazed at him lovingly. "Aang?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_XXXXX_

_Meanwhile, Zuko was having a romantic dream of his own. He and Mai were in a jacuzzi giggling._

"_This is nice." Mai commented._

"_Yeah." Zuko replied. "Have I told you yet how sorry I am for leaving you?"_

_Mai chuckled. "Six hundred and fifty-four times. But I forgave you during the two-seventies."_

_Zuko smiled. "Good." _

_They snuggled closer together. Zuko took a deep breath._

"_Mai, I wanna ask you something."_

"_Okay."_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Mai gasped. "Yes! Yes, I will!"_

"_Great!" Zuko smiled lovingly at his girlfriend- now fiancee.- and pulled her closer to him into a tender kiss._

XXX

Meanwhile, Aang pulled Katara into a kiss The Avatar raised his hand to stroke the rough, dry skin of Katara's right cheek.

...wait, ROUGH skin?

Aang's eyes snapped open. He was looking into a pair of golden eyes. One of them scarred.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Zuko and Aang screamed in horror as they realized they were kissing each other. They turned opposite direction and gagged.

"Ugh! That was disgusting!" Zuko exclaimed out loud.

"Gross!" Aang also exclaimed. They both turned to see Katara, Toph, and Sokka standing in front of them.

"Do I even_ want_ to know why you two were kissing in your sleep?" Sokka asked.

"Or why you were sleeping so close to each other in the first place?" Katara added.

"Oh...heh. Well, there was a perfectly good reason for that." Zuko replied, blushng.

Katara folded her arms. "Let's hear it."

"Part of my firebending training was testing to see if I could radiate heat in my sleep." Zuko began to explain. "I told Aang to try to radiate it while he's sleeping, and I watched him and...well, I guess I fell asleep."

"What were you dreaming about?" Asked Sokka.

"Nothing!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Liar." Replied Toph.

Zuko sighed in defeat. "I was dreaming I was proposing to my girlfriend."

"Who is...?" Prompted Katara.

"Does it matter?" Zuko shot back.

"What is that tone?" Katara asked sternly. "Are you using a tone with me?"

Zuko backed off. "No...sorry."

"Yeah. Seriously, Katara, it's not that big a deal." Aang stepped in. "Let's just go back to sleep."

Katara gave in. "Fine. Sorry, Zuko." She headed back to her sleeping bag.

Zuko and Aang stood there for a few minutes. "Nice kissing, by the way." Aang commented.

Zuko gave Aang a weird look. "Thanks...you too."

"Thanks." The two looked at each other. "This moment never happened?"

"Agreed." Zuko nodded and headed back to his sleeping bag. Aang did the same.

'_Who_ did _Zuko kiss?'_ Aang couldn't help wondering. _'I really hope it wasn't Katara...'_

Zuko lay down and sighed. 'Wonder who Aang kissed? Dah! Stop it, Zuko! You shouldn't have those thoughts!' The prinbce turned his thoughts to Mai and how pretty she looks in a bikini...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**XD Ok, got that out of my system. -runs-**

**...No sequel planned, sorry.**


End file.
